


Business

by TheBiophone



Category: Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiophone/pseuds/TheBiophone
Summary: Roxy has something she has to do at Starlight Music.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Business

Starlight Music always had this glimmering veneer in the California sunlight. It was the natural place for goody-goodies like Jem and the Holograms to do business. They even had a little sign at the front door: “NO MOTORBIKES”. 

_ Sheesh. Ya do somethin’ once, and they never let ya forget about it....  _

Nevertheless, a gritty platinum blonde found herself walking into the company head- quarters, looking to tend to some unfinished business. 

“Hey,” she said, assuming a dominating pose on the reception desk, “I wanna talk to Jem.” 

The receptionist sighed. “Jem is unavailable at the moment,” she said. “I can direct you to Jerrica Benton instead.” 

“Whatever!” Roxy replied. “Just lemme in.” 

“Top floor, to your right,” the receptionist said. With that, Roxy made her way up- stairs. She got to Jerrica’s office almost immediately, her entrance precipitated only by a quick knock on the door.  _ Gotta be nice..., _ she thought. 

“Roxy!” Jerrica cried. 

“Yeah, yeah!” Roxy said, seating herself on Jerrica’s desk. “Listen, Jerrica, d’you think you could pass on a message to Jem from me?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?” Jerrica replied. 

Roxy rolled her eyes. “I mean, can ya tell her somethin’?” Roxy asked. 

“That depends,” Jerrica said. “What do you want to say to her?” 

“Tell her... I say thanks.” 

Jerrica froze up for a moment. “Wh-what do you—what are you talking about?” she asked. 

“Back in Philly the other day,” Roxy explained. “She musta told ya. She got me out of a real jam when my show went nuts. I... that was real cool of her.” 

Jerrica looked at her rival in awe. “Oh, Roxy... that’s so sweet of you to say,” she said. 

“Don’t remind me,” Roxy huffed. ”And another thing,” she continued, “you take care of those Starlight Kids or whatever with Jem, right?” 

“Yes,” Jerrica said. ”Well, that one that Jem took on tour with her—,” Roxy started. 

“You mean Ba Nee?” Jerrica asked. 

“She didn’t tell me her name!” Roxy replied. “All’s I know is that she g—that she was a real cool character. Ya know, for a goody two-shoes.” 

“But why would Ba Nee have—?” Jerrica began to ask. That’s when the penny dropped. The contracts, the IRS letter... it all made sense now. 

“Don’t be askin’ so many questions!” Roxy said. “Just... tell Jem and the kid that I’m... that they’re not... that they were pretty cool that day.” 

“I’ll do that,” Jerrica said with a smile. 

“... Thank you,” Roxy said. “A-and don’t go tellin’ the other Misfits or anyone about this, ya got it? This stays between us! A...and Jem. And... Ba Nee, you said?” 

“Yes,” Jerrica said, “Ba Nee.” 

“Good kid,” Roxy said. “She’s... she got real lucky.” 

While Jerrica couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed at Roxy’s typical persona being at the front, the softness she saw shining through gave her reason to keep smiling. 

“She sure did,” Jerrica said. “I’ll be sure to pass on your thanks to them both.” 

“Great,” Roxy said, dismounting from the desk. As she was leaving, she yelled out, “And by the way, I read your little note at the front entrance! ‘No motorbikes’! Sheesh!” 

“I’m glad you read that,” Jerrica said, trying not to smile too much. “Here’s hoping you follow it!” 

“Yeah, yeah!” Roxy said as she left the room. 

With that, the business was finished. 

**Author's Note:**

> LaTeX is good for a lot of things, but making something that'll look good in a .docx file is not one of them. =_=
> 
> Anyway, I hope you liked this fic! I thought that if Roxy hadn't been concerned with keeping up appearances, she would have extended more gratitude to Jem during "Roxy Rumbles". She is, truly, a Jerkass With A Heart Of Gold. (... Maybe with an emphasis on "jerkass". It's why we love her!)


End file.
